


Lights, Camera, Action, Mate!?

by CastielsHeart



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Actor Castiel (Supernatural), Alpha Castiel (Supernatural), Alpha Castiel/Omega Dean Winchester, Alpha Sam Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Author Gabriel, Fanboy Sam, Just keep Sam away from anything flamable, M/M, Mating Bites, Mentions of sam catching his hair on fire, Mpreg, Omega Dean Winchester, Omega Gabriel, Panty Kink, Paparazzi, Sam catches stuff on fire, Sam is grossed out, Scent Bonding, Smut, Talk Shows, Talk show host Dean, True Mates, Virgin Castiel, sex under the stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-07 03:16:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15209690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielsHeart/pseuds/CastielsHeart
Summary: Dean and Sam Winchester had the hottest talk show on Network TV.  Winchester Brother’s Weekly Talk had been on the air for 13 seasons and was still running strong.  Can it survive the interview with the actor Castiel?Newly added part four!!!!!





	1. Lights, Camera, Action, Mate!?

**Author's Note:**

> Unbetaed

[](http://s1253.photobucket.com/user/Kelly_Ann_Tyler/media/Phototastic-7_6_2018_ce178a12-f26b-4c36-b126-ed2e622af6b9_zpsdu4llw55.jpg.html)

Lights, Camera, Action, Mate!?  
A Destiel A/B/O  
By: CastielsHeart

Dean and Sam Winchester had the hottest talk show on Network TV. Winchester Brother’s Weekly Talk had been on the air for 13 seasons and was still running strong. Sam was the adorkable alpha little brother and Dean was the older feisty omega brother. Both were known for their humor as well as their fight against Alpha/Omega gender norms.

Dean was the more outspoken of the two on the subject of not letting his secondary gender rule or define who he was. He had spent every moment since he presented as an omega resisting every instinct he had as such. Sam, who presented as an alpha, wasn’t so much resisting being an alpha as he redefined what an alpha was supposed to be. Sam was composed, nerdy and what Dean referred to as an overgrown puppy. He wasn’t prone to rages or possessiveness. They were the face of the new movement in society to not let secondary gender take you over however they were still a minority.

They had two guests this week. The first was a British beta physician developing a new hormone therapy which they filmed that morning. Unlike suppressants it worked to mildly downgrade the hormonal effects during heats and ruts. “So far the clinical studies are looking promising.” Dr. Crowley said flashing the crowd a smug grin. 

Dean was excited about these new drugs because for a decade he had used suppressants. He had used them so much in fact his doctor had taken him off of them because they were endangering his health. Dean now had to suffer through 7 day heats that made him hate everything about himself and being an omega.

That evening they were interviewing an alpha movie star named Castiel. When Castiel first hit the scene he had starred in traditional alpha roles in action movies. Now, he had made a name for himself by refusing those roles in favor of controversial ones. Recently he has starred in a movie called “My Omega Dream” which chronicled a man born an alpha transitioning to an omega. Castiel had been nominated for many awards for his role as Jimmy Novak transgender omega and was favored to win most of them. 

Castiel was one of Sam’s favorite celebrities and he constantly sung his praises. Dean mostly ignored Castiel notoriety and Sam’s monologues on him. Dean never allowed himself to see anything but Castiel alpha pompous action star. When it came time to pre-interview Castiel, Dean let his little brother handle it and he hid out in his dressing room. In his mind the less time spent with a pretentious alpha the better.

To make what Dean thought was a bad evening worse the air conditioning in the studio was barely working. It was an extremely hot July day and the heat index outside was well over 100 degrees. They all wore scent blockers as a professional courtesy but with the heat and humidity no matter how often they applied, they soon failed. Dean finally gave up trying when he heard the five minute call to set. Dean made sure his clothes were orderly, sucked in a big breath, and headed out to talk to the arrogant alpha.

Dean took his spot next to his little brother on the stage. Sam was smiling like an idiot which made Dean roll his eyes. “You’re going to like him Dean. You just wait. He is going to surprise you and knock your socks off.”

“Yeah… yeah… fanboy! We’ll see moose but I highly doubt it.” Dean said harshly as the makeup artist rushed up to quickly touch up Dean’s stage makeup. Sam was giggling next to him and Dean had to fight the urge to smack him upside the head.

The lights and teleprompter came up and Dean fixed his face with a serene smile. “Welcome back to Winchester Brother’s Weekly Talk. In this segment we will be talking to award winning Hollywood actor Castiel.” Dean tried to say without growling.

“He is here to talk about his role in “My Omega Dream” and his aspirations for future roles.” Sam said with glee and admiration in his voice. Dean tried not to sneer.

Dean concentrated on reading his lines from the teleprompter. “So give a warm welcome to actor, philanthropists and bee enthusiast….” Dean paused on that last one. Bee enthusiast… okay Dean thought quickly “That is weird.” He continued out loud. “Castiel!”

The six foot alpha came striding out from behind the curtain. Dean had never seen him in person and he had to admit he was aesthetically pleasing. His blue eyes like a deep ocean and his tan skin just looked so lickable. “What the fuck!” Dean chastised himself in his head. The alpha unbuttoned his suit jacket and took his seat. Dean noticed that the top three buttons of his dress shirt were unbuttoned exposing a beautiful collar bone and gorgeous remarkably hairless chest. Dean took a deep breath and tried to calm himself.

Dean concentrated on his cards with questions to feed Castiel while his brother made small talk with him and fawned over him. Dean came back to himself when he heard Sam ask his first question. “Castiel, that is an unusual name, is it your birth name or a stage name?” Sam asked even though Dean knew fanboy Sam already knew the answer.

“It is actually my given name. My parents were religious and named me after the archangel of Thursday. Growing up everyone called me Cas because Castiel is an big name for a child to carry around. Most of my friends still call me Cas except my brother Gabriel. He likes to call me Cassie which I’m fine with unless he says it a certain way and then I know he is just wanting to pester me.” Castiel guffawed probably at a private memory of his brother. Dean found it endearing for a moment until he got a hold of himself.

“Gabriel… you mean Gabriel Milton the author?” Dean questioned. It was an off the cuff question but that was a normal practice of Dean’s. Gabriel Milton was a well know omega author. He was actually one of Dean’s favorite modern writers. Dean knew Castiel’s real last name was Milton but he had never made the connection that Gabriel Milton was is brother.

“Yes, he is my big brother. He spent most of his life protecting me from our older brother Michael. Michael was an alpha’s alpha which I am not. He used to try to rough me up a lot when I was a kid to make me a tougher alpha. All I really wanted to do was read books and tend to my beehives. Sadly our brother Michael was killed in an alpha brawl when he was only 22. Even though Michael is gone, Gabriel still sees himself as my protector.” Castiel smiled fondly again when he talked about Gabriel.

“You needed protection?” Dean said with what he would never admit was a squeak. 

“Yes Gabriel was a formable foe for my brother Michael. Even though Gabriel was short in stature he used that to his advantage. He would whip Michael’s feet out from under him and then sit on him. In hind sight it is quite comical but at the time I was scared something would happen to Gabriel. I was too small to do anything at the time but run and get our parents. Preferably our father Chuck and not our mother Naomi. Our mother liked to play Michael as her favorite.” A sour look crossed Castiel’s face. There was more there and Dean knew it. He felt a sharp pang of sympathy for Castiel. 

“When Gabriel wasn’t knocking Michael down he was giving him severe tongue lashings. You wouldn’t believe the things that would come out of his mouth.” Castiel chuckled beautifully Dean thought. “Now that I’m rehashing all this I think I should send him a gift basket of sweets because he absolutely loves candy.” Castiel finished and it was apparent to all that he loved Gabriel very much.

Dean was feeling dizzy. He blamed it on the heat in the studio. Yeah that was what it was and not Castiel’s intoxicating smile. Dean was starting to find Castiel interesting. He was man enough to admit that.

“What made you take the role of Jimmy in “My Omega Dream?” Sam asked jovial.

“I actually fought for the role. The character spoke to me as a person who is tired of having to fit in a box because of my biology. Actually something you said Dean inspired me to shuck off those stereotypical alpha action roles.” Castiel said looking at Dean with what can only be called respect and adoration.

“Me… I said something to inspire you?” Dean couldn’t hide the shakiness in his voice. Sam took notice and gave Dean a questioning look. Dean flicked his eyes at Sam to warn him to let it go.

“Yes, a few years ago you said that we should let nothing tell us who we should be or do. We should throw off societies expectations and our own biology and be who are soul wants us to be. I was sitting there reading a script for yet another action movie that my agent told me I was perfect for. I decided he didn’t know me at all. That was when I controversially played an omega angel in “Apocalypse Brothers.” I wasn’t the leading role but I didn’t care. For once I felt like I was actually doing something worthwhile. I won an Academy Award for Best supporting actor that year and I haven’t looked back. Thank you Dean Winchester for giving me the courage to do what I knew was right and not what society told me was right.” Castiel extends his hand and Dean moves closer and takes the alpha’s hand into a firm handshake without pause. 

That is when Dean smells it. Freshly brewed coffee, caramel and old books. Both their hands stiffen as Dean is sure Castiel can smell him as well. The heat has finally overcome the scent blockers. “Cas...” Dean chokes out as he feels his inner omega rear up. He knows his eyes are flecked with gold and when he looks at Cas, his irises have a thin band of red around them. Dean has never felt anything like this before. He usually has an unbreakable control of his omega but Cas’ scent is driving him mad.

Cas seems to be struggling too. They haven’t released each other’s hands and are leaning closer into each other. “Dean… I don’t understand what’s happening.” Cas chokes out sounding a little frightened as well as aroused. The arousal comes through when Cas’ caramel scent becomes more prominent. Dean’s omega preens because it know it is responsible. “You smell so sweet. Like a meadow after a rain.” Castiel bright blue eyes ringed in alpha red are locked on green eyes flecked with omega gold.

Sam blurts out, “We’ll be back after the commercial break.” The lights go down and the director yells take five. Dean and Cas are still holding hands and Dean looks like he is going to leap into Cas’ lap at any moment. “Dean what the hell is going on?” Sam says with a firm voice.

“I’m pretty sure…” Dean seems to have a hard time focusing “…that me and Cas are true mates.”

“Dean you always say that is bullshit.” Sam says as his worry lines consume his forehead.

“Well right now it is taking everything in my power not to jump in his lap and wrap my legs around him.” Dean confesses.

“Ew!” is all that Sam says.

“Shut up Bitch!” Dean says through gritted teeth.

“Dean whatever you do don’t run. I’m not sure I can hold myself back if you do.” Cas warns in a voice that is a few octaves lower than it was before. It sends shivers down Dean’s spine.

“What if I wanted you to chase me?” Dean parries. 

“I don’t want to disrespect you like that. You are my hero Dean. You inspired me to better myself. How could I…” Cas trails off.

“I was so wrong about you. You’re not what I had built in my mind” Dean admits.

“We need to finish this interview. Can you two do that without us getting an NC-17 rating?” Sam says looking like he pretty sure this is going to go bad.

“I’ll try.” Dean responds through clenched teeth

“I’ll do my best” Cas says white knuckling on the arms of his chair.

The director calls action and they all try to act as though nothing is amiss. “Welcome back to the show. We are here talking to the gorgeous Castiel.” Dean says and at first doesn’t realize what he said until Sam lets out a sigh next to him. 

“So Castiel shall we take questions our viewers submitted on Twitter?” Sam asks trying his best to sound natural.

“Of course. I would be glad to.” Castiel say cheerfully.

“First question comes from CastielIsABabe…” Sam clears his throat and continues, “Is Castiel single?” Sam’s ‘oh shit face’ comes on without his consent. Sam looks over at his big brother who is now wearing a prominent scowl. 

“I was until recently. The relationship is very new but I have high hopes.” Castiel says while smiling at Dean the whole time. Dean scowl gets replaced by a warm smile directed at Castiel. Sam starts to feel like he is going to throw up.

“Second question is from #1OmegaDreamsFan who asks “Would you ever consider doing a spread for Playomega?” Dean finishes reading the question and now he has another scowl on his face. If looks could kill, #1OmegaDreamsFan would fall over dead.

“No. I’m not comfortable with anything like that. Something that intimate I am reserving for my true mate.” Castiel says risking a glance in Dean’s direction. Sam feels himself wanting to dry heave. 

“Well that concludes our interview with the award winning Castiel. It was a pleasure. Join us next week when we talk to Garth Fitzgerald IV, child psychologist about dealing with presentation anxiety and Rowena McCloud, lead dancer of the royal ballet. Have a wonderful week until we see you again.” Sam finishes with his brightest smile. When the lights go down Sam turns to Dean, “Are you sure you’re okay with what I know your about to do?” Sam queries. 

“Yes Sam, I’m an adult and I know what I want.” Dean says with a steely gaze on Castiel.

“Castiel, welcome to the family. I’m going home because my delicate psyche can’t handle the noises that I know are about to be emanating from my brother’s dressing room which is next to mine. Goodnight you two.” Sam says abruptly leaving set without taking off his stage make up.

“Dean are you sure?” Cas says getting to his feet but not moving from in front of his chair.

“Yes. What about you alpha? Do you want me?” Dean says playfully.

“Dean it is taking every ounce of my energy not to jump you right here and now in front of all of these people. I’m not an exhibitionist.” The strain is evident is Cas’ voice. 

Dean stands and reaches for Cas’ hand. It is warm and Dean’s hand tingles wherever they make contact. Castiel pulls Dean’s hand up and kisses it reverently which makes Dean blush. Dean’s never acted this way but he doesn’t care because he feels amazing in Cas’ presence. “Cas walk with me to my dressing room.” Cas nods and follows never letting go of Dean’s hand.

Dean opens the door to his dressing room and pulls Cas inside. Dean grabs a makeup wipe and gets rid of the ridiculous stage makeup. He turns to where Cas has sat in a chair by the door. The alpha is sitting on his hands looking like he is about to have a panic attack. “Cas what is wrong? Have you changed your mind about me?” Dean feels an anxiety forming in his stomach.

“No! I’m nervous Dean. I don’t want to disappoint you. I’m…… nnn-not experienced.” Castiel can’t believe he just stuttered. He hadn’t done that since he was a teenager. He felt flushed and dizzy. Oh god he thinks he might just pass out as he lists forward.

“Whoa there alpha!” Dean says as he crosses the room quickly to push the alpha up to keep him from falling to the floor. “Big action movie star… you must have been with plenty of people.”

“No Dean. I’ve only ever kissed someone once outside of acting. Her name was Meg and I was a teenager and she scared me. She liked role play. She liked to pretend she was the babysitter and I was the pizza boy. I didn’t like it, so I got out of there real quick!” Cas’ breathing has slowed down and he is calming with the balm of his true mates scent.

“Well Cas you’re a better actor than anyone knows. How about you come over here on the sofa with me and we can talk. Can you do that for me alpha?” Dean says giving his best comforting smile.

“Yes Dean.” Castiel says allowing Dean to lead him to the sofa.

“What can I do to make you more comfortable?” Dean says as he absently fluffs a pillow.

“Could I sent you? Your scent is so calming.” Castiel says hopeful.

“Sure C’mere.” Dean bares his neck. As Cas comes closer Dean encircles the alpha with his arms. He pulls Cas in to make contact with his chest as Castiel zeroes in on Dean’s scent gland behind his ear. It only takes a moment and their scents start to intertwine, filling the room with the smell of flowers and old books. “Well that proves the theory. That was a scent bond Cas. Do you feel it?”

“Yes. It feels like home.” Cas’ voice is muffled because he is nuzzling into Dean’s neck like a cat.

“So my alpha, still feeling nervous.” Dean asked.

“No my omega, I want you. Do you want me?” Cas asks as he emerges from Dean’s neck.

“Abso-fucking-lutley! I want these clothes off right now.” Dean starts taking Cas clothes off and the alpha doesn’t resist. Cas just watches Dean enraptured. Once Dean has Cas down to his boxers Dean undresses himself and the alpha watches. Not touching just watching. Dean keeps eye contact with Cas and as he slips off his pants the alpha’s eyes go wide. Dean is wearing pink lacy panties. Cas licks his lips and runs his hands over the front of the panties palming Dean’s ever hardening cock.

“You look so good in those.” Cas says sounding breathless again but not because of panic but pure arousal. Dean smiles and pulls on Cas boxers and Cas lifts his hips off the sofa to let Dean get them off. Cas is hard painfully so. Dean marvels at Cas’ impressive cock. There is a bead of precum at the tip that just begs for Dean’s tongue. Dean bends down and takes a quick swipe at the tip. Cas’ hips buck forward at the touch. “Fuck Dean.”

“Yes alpha, we are most definitely going to fuck and then you are going to mate me. Aren’t you my angel?” Dean says in his teasing voice.

“Yes Dean. I’m yours to do with as you will.” Cas rubs his hands down Dean’s hip to his thighs in worship. 

“I’m going to ride you until you fill me up Cas.” Dean says and Cas moans. “You like the sound of that don’t you alpha?”

“Yes, going to fill you up so nice. Wait should we use a condom?” Cas asks.

“Baby I’m glad you’re looking out for me. You’re a virgin and I’m clean. I’m not in heat so we should be good. If I get pregnant I don’t care because I want to have your pup. Never thought those words would come out of my mouth.” Dean says with an embarrassed giggle.

“Loved to see you full with my pup.” Castiel is rubbing his hand over Dean’s flat stomach imagining a mini Dean growing inside. Tears well up in Cas’ eyes.

“Cas what’s wrong?”

“How can I feel so much love for you when we just officially met?” Cas goes back to rubbing Dean’s hips.

“Biology man… sometimes it gets you. I love you too but I’m pretty sure it is not just hormones.” Dean admits.

“Good I feel the same.” Cas lunges up and captures Dean’s lips.

Dean pulls back to get air, “Fuck you’re a good kisser.” Dean slides his slick soaked panties off revealing his small omega cock. Cas immediately wraps his hand around it stroking Dean slowly. “Damn alpha… for someone with no experience you have good instincts. Yes just like that.” A new gush of slicks slides down Dean’s thigh. “Enough foreplay. I need you in me.”

“Yes.” Cas puts his hand on Dean’s hips as the omega guides himself down on Cas’ cock. Once fully seated Dean arches his back at the pleasure of being filled. He looks down at Cas red rimmed blue eyes with his own omega gold flecked green eyes. 

“You ready?” Dean questions and Cas nods too wrecked to speak. Dean lift up minutely and slams back down. “Fuck yes!” Dean soon sets a brutal pace. Castiel constantly murmuring, “Yes Dean… fuck… so tight… so warm.” Cas starts to thrust up meeting every roll of Dean’s hips. Cas’ knot swells and with a deep thrust that almost punches all the air out of the alpha’s chest catches on Dean’s rim. Cas gives Dean’s cock a few more hard strokes and Dean comes in Cas’ hand. Dean’s channel tightens around Cas’ cock milking him and filling him up with Cas’ seed. 

“Now Cas, please!” Dean leans down and bears his neck. Cas nuzzles until he find the right spot and bites down hard. Then licks the blood away and Dean shivers in ecstasy. Cas bears his neck for his matching bite. They feel the mating bond snap into place and it feels euphoric. 

Cas holds Dean close as they wait for his knot to go down. Cas rubs Dean’s back, “You’re so gorgeous and smart. How did I get so lucky?” Cas says as he cuddles into Dean’s chest.

“Not sure but I think that was my favorite interview ever.” Dean sounds blissed out.

“Me too my beautiful omega.” Cas says before peppering Dean in kisses.


	2. Part Two: Lights, Camera, Action, Anniversary!

[](http://s1253.photobucket.com/user/Kelly_Ann_Tyler/media/Phototastic-7_14_2018_29bb1aa7-3e54-44c9-887f-169aacec8d2a1_zpsxwqqp56u.jpg.html)

 

Light, Camera, Action, Mate!?  
Part Two: Lights, Camera, Action, Anniversary!  
By: CastielHeart

Dean sat in his dressing room trying to get his emotions under control. Today was Dean and Castiel’s one year anniversary of their mating and Cas was away filming a movie. Dean understood because he was filming a segment for the show that day anyway but he couldn't help the sadness he felt for not being with his mate on such an important day. He could blame it on the pregnancy hormones but that wouldn’t be completely honest.

Dean looked down at his dress shirt where it was bulging slightly around his four month pregnant belly. He put his left hand over his stomach and sighed. He stared at his wedding ring engraved with “Milton-Winchester” and smiled. He had loved when Cas’ proposed and immediately suggested that they both change their names to “Milton-Winchester.” Cas treated Dean as his equal in every way. It was only six months ago that they had been married in a small private ceremony. Paparazzi had tried their damndest to get in to get pictures. Dean was glad they splurged on security. They did allow People Magazine to print a few select pictures from the day with a brief interview they did a week before the wedding. Dean thought it would just be a modest article but they ended up making the cover. Cas and Dean’s whirlwind mating and romance had become a fascination of the public. 

Dean was still staring at his stomach in reverie when there was a knock at his door. “Come in.” Dean called. Dean looked in the mirror and saw his moose of a brother peak his head around the door. “What’s up Sammy?” 

Sam’s eyes flitted down where Dean was cradling his stomach. “You alright Dean?” Sam asked with a little concern.

“Yeah, just thinking and missing Cas.” Dean said with a sigh.

Sam smiled and said, “He’ll be home soon. He misses you terribly. When you didn’t answer his text immediately the other night he texted me to make sure you were okay. You are on that man’s mind constantly. Never seen love quite like it before.”

“Never thought I would have this Sammy. An alpha that loves me for who I am and a pup. Never knew I wanted a pup and now I can’t think for the life of me why not.” Dean said absently rubbing his stomach.

“I just glad you’re happy. So we need to head to set. Benny’s got the whole place smelling of Cajun food. You okay with your morning sickness to do this cooking segment?” Sammy asked.

“Yeah… usually by this time of day, I’m okay. To be honest I’m kind of starved so I can’t wait to eat Benny’s creations today.” Benny Lafitte had become a regular on the show. He was an alpha that loved to cook and was a master at it. He was also a close friend of Cas’. They were both founding members of A.F.O.T.R. (Alphas For Omega & Trans Rights.) Dean grabbed his suit jacket and followed Sam out the door to set.

Sam was right. Benny had the place smelling wonderful. “Hey Benny!” Dean called out to him as he approached.

“Dean you look amazing!” Benny said excited and giving Dean a hug.

“You mean I look fat.” Dean said giving Benny a quirky smile.

“Brother, no you don’t. All I can say is Cas’ is one lucky alpha. I’m very jealous.” Benny said honestly.

“Man you really know how to make a guy blush.” Dean and Benny both chuckled. Dean turned to Sam, “Try not to catch your Disney princess hair on fire this time.” Dean said with a smirk.

“That was one time Dean. Geez you ever going to let me live that one down?” Sam sounded a little irritated.

“Nope. Just give me a few minutes with some clippers and…” Dean was cut off by the director calling everyone to take their places but not before Sam gave Dean his best bitch face.

The segment was going quite well. The only incident had been when Sam managed to catch a napkin on fire. Even the director laughed at that one and Dean was sure their viewers would love it too. The humor and the fact that it humanized them to their audience, were both big pluses. 

They were getting to the point in the segment when it was time to sample the food. Dean was so ready to eat. The pup and he were so ready to dig in when Sam un-expectantly said, “Today we have a special celebrity taste tester here.” Dean gave a look of complete confusion and Sam laughed. What was his alpha brother up to? “Please give a warm welcome to award winning actor and my brother-in-law…. Castiel Milton-Winchester!”

“What?!” Dean said looking both surprised and confused.

Cas came from behind the curtain with a single rose in his hand. He came up to Dean pulling him into an embrace and kissing his beloved omega on the forehead. He then gave Dean the rose saying sweetly, “My love.”

“Cas you were not supposed to be home for a few more days?” Dean whispers hoping the mic doesn’t pick it up.

Cas leans down and whispers in Dean’s ear, “Wanted to surprises you for our anniversary. This is one of many surprises I have planned for you my feisty, gorgeous omega.” Sam is talking to Benny keeping the audience engaged. “How is our pup?” Cas whispers as he covertly puts his hand on Dean’s rounded tummy.

“It is well.” Dean puts his hand over Cas’ and smiles. This is what Dean needed. He doesn’t feel out of sorts anymore. Dean continues to smile and lays his head on Cas’ shoulder. He breathes in Castiel’s mouthwatering scent. Deans scents Cas’ coffee and caramel scent coalescing with his soft flowery scent. Contented alpha and omega scent floods the stage. Neither of them apparently remembered the professional courtesy to wear their scent blockers and Dean is fine with that.

Dean hasn’t been paying attention to anything but Cas. Finally when he becomes aware of his surroundings he realizes Sam has carried on without him and is taking them into a commercial break. “After a word from our sponsors we’ll come back and find out what my famous brother-in-law thinks of Benny Lafitte’s newest creation.” Sam says in his most charismatic voice. The lights go down and Dean sighs with relief. Cas says a quick hello to Benny and Sam before taking the fifteen minute break to have alone time with Dean.

They retreat to Dean’s dressing room. They sit on the sofa as close as humanly possible. “I’ve missed you so much it was painful.” Cas admits as he leans over to scent Dean. “Your scent has more of a hint of apples to in then it did. I believe it is out pups scent.” Cas bends down and lays a kiss over Dean’s protruding belly.

“The pup and I have missed you so much. Without you here the morning sickness has been a little more debilitating.” Dean admits. Without Cas’ scent, Dean’s nausea has been harder to control not to mention his anxiety.

“Sorry Dean. Otherwise though you’ve been well?” Cas inquired.

“Yes. So glad you’re here.” Dean said laying his head in Cas’ lap. Cas cards his hands through Dean’s hair as they sit in companionable silence. After what seemed like only a few minutes there was a knock at the door. 

“Come in.” Cas called out. It was Sam and he looked reluctant to interrupt. He looked at his brother cozy on the couch with his husband and smiled.

“I hate to intrude but we are needed back on set. It shouldn’t’ take long and then you two can be off on your adventure. Dean are you up for this?” Sam said sounding a little concerned.

“Yeah bitch I’m fine. I’m pregnant not disabled. Let’s get this show done so I can show Cas how much I missed him.” Dean said as he go up. 

“Please no details.” Sam said looking like a traumatized child.

“Grow up Sammy.” Dean chastised.

“Bite me, jerk!” Sam shot back. Castiel is accustom to the brothers’ display of what he calls “hostile affection” and simply watches with an amused smile on his face. Castiel pulls Dean into a side hug and leads him out the door before they can start another round of insults.

Dean enjoys the dishes Benny has prepared immensely. Castiel tastes them and gives his 100% seal of approval. At the end of the segment, Sam and Benny wish Cas and Dean a happy anniversary in front of the camera. As soon as filming his done Cas whisks Dean off to his dressing room just long enough for Dean to take his stage makeup off. Next thing he know he is being rushed out the back door to Cas’ awaiting midnight blue Aston Martin DB9. 

“Where are we going Cas?” Dean asks with interest.

“It’s a surprise Dean. Just sit back and relax my omega. Let me have the reigns and I promise you won’t regret it.” Cas says while capturing Dean’s hand and intertwining their finger. Dean figures they’ll go to dinner at one of the many fancy restaurants in between the set and their home but he knows he is wrong when Cas’ drives straight out of town and toward the country.

About fifteen minutes into their drive Cas receives a phone call. “Hello Balthazar, is everything ready?” Balthazar is Cas’ eccentric beta assistant.

“Yes, everything is as you requested. Have a lovely evening and Happy Anniversary!” Balthazar says in his blurred accent. You never can tell quite where he is from.

“Thank you. Tell your mate, Atropos, hello and I’ll see you next week.” Cas said before terminating the call. 

“Next week?” Dean questioned.

“Yes I am taking the next week off and so are you.” Cas informed Dean.

“Wait we are filming an episode next week.” Dean countered.

“Correction Sam is filming an episode with a celebrity guest host so we can take a vacation together.” Castiel said with a satisfied smile.

“What celebrity?” Dean said with curiosity.

“Gabriel Milton.” Cas said smiling over at Dean.

“Your brother… really… well the audience is going to love that. Gabriel is quite the character. I was always a fan of his work but when he became family, I didn’t know what I was in for.” Dean chuckles.

“The audience is not the only one who is going to love it. Gabriel and Sam have been seeing a lot of each other lately. Who knows maybe there will be two more Milton-Winchesters soon?” Cas seemed to relish the idea.

“It’s ironic.” Dean commented.

“What is sweetheart?” Cas questioned.

“I end up with his idol as my mate and he might just end up with mine as his. Life is funny.” Dean seemed to ponder for a moment then he laughed.

“Life is also wonderful Dean.” Cas said as he squeezed Dean’s hand.

By the time Cas stopped the car they were well into the countryside. Cas led Dean into a grassy meadow and what Dean saw impressed him. There was a table set up in the middle of an ocean of flowers. Off to the side was a large rug covered in pillows and soft blankets. There was a steak dinner waiting for them on the table. Cas pulled a chair out for Dean to be seated. Dean took in more of his surrounding after he sat and notice lanterns placed all around. They were going to be here to after dark.

“What is all this Cas?” Dean asked.

“Tonight I want to be about you and me. No distractions. No interruptions. No stress. We are going to have this lovely meal. I want to watch the sun set and then I am going to make love to you under the stars.” Cas said as if it were the only natural conclusion.

“Castiel Milton-Winchester, you sappy romantic. I knew there was a reason I kept you around.” Dean said with a grin. There dinner was perfect as was the beautiful sunset they watched from the incredibly comfortable rug with the enormous soft pillows.

Once it was dark and the glow of the lanterns filled the meadow, Cas pulled Dean into his lap in a passionate kiss. “Dean Milton-Winchester, do you know how happy you make me?”

“I’m not sure. You could show me.” Dean replied coyly. 

“Oh I intend to.” Cas said as he gently laid Dean down on the pillows. Cas slowly unbuttoned Dean’s shirt exposing his swollen belly. “You are so beautiful with our pup growing inside of you.” Cas placed kisses on Dean’s belly worshipfully. Dean blisses out for a moment and when he comes back to reality his alpha is naked and so is he. “Love you my omega… my everything.”

“Cas… love you my alpha… my all.” Dean says breathless as Cas take Dean’s hardening cock in his hand. Once Cas has Dean wrecked with his hand, the alpha fills Dean up with his cock. Cas makes love to Dean gently until they are locked together under the stars.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There could be a third part to this fic... let me know in the comments if you'd like that.


	3. Part Three: Lights, Camera, Action, Baby!

[](http://s1253.photobucket.com/user/Kelly_Ann_Tyler/media/Phototastic-7_15_2018_ddacc482-223b-4ca4-b861-98a886ec5907_zpsfskvmfv1.jpg.html)

Lights, Camera, Action, Mate!?  
Part Three – Lights, Camera, Action, Baby!  
By: CastielsHeart

Dean awoke wrapped in his alpha’s gentle warm embrace. Cas was rubbing circles into Dean’s heavily pregnant belly. Dean feels a sharp kick from their unborn son. Cas moves his hand to rub the area where the kick came from. “Morning Cas, our pup is very active today.” Dean remarked as he placed his own hands over Cas’ where they rubbed placating circles.

“He’s been up for about an hour. I’ve been trying to keep him settled. I wanted you to get as much rest as possible. How do you feel my love?” Cas asked as he laid kisses on the back of Dean’s neck.

“I feel huge Cas, like any moment I’m going to explode. Can’t believe my due date is another two weeks away.” Dean says with a sigh and leaning back into his alpha’s chest.

“Well today we film your last segment on the show for a while. I love Sam’s idea of making your final show a baby shower. Also can’t wait to have you all to myself for the next six months.” Cas snuggled closer into Dean’s back. Dean loved it because his alpha’s heat helped ease his backache. 

“You don’t think my absence will hurt the ratings?” Dean asked sounding guilty.

“Not at all. Gabriel and Sam will keep the show going. The fact that they are openly dating now seems to increase people enthusiasm for him co-hosting the show.” Cas started kissing Dean’s shoulders.

“Yeah my stupid brother needs to get his head out of his ass and mate Gabriel. Gabriel seems more than willing.” Dean said huffing with slight indignation.

“Yes, my brother is head over hills for Sam. Sam is cautious and that’s fine. Gabriel is willing to wait. I’ve talked to him and Sam individually and I think soon their will either be an engagement, a mating, or both.” Cas said as he rubbed more circles into Dean’s belly as their son kicked away.

“I hope your right. Cas… got to get up… your son is stomping on my bladder.” Dean said still sounding sleep hazed. Cas giggled and helped Dean out of bed. Dean came back to bed and curled back up with Cas. They languidly made out before Cas insisted they had to get up and shower or they were never going to make it in on time for filming. “Join me Cas.” Dean pleaded and Cas easily relented to Dean’s request.

Even though Dean was close to full term he still had an insatiable appetite for his alpha. Cas was reluctant to do too much in the shower because one he didn’t want to exhaust Dean before the day had begun and shower sex was complicated. Castiel did however push Dean up against the shower wall and give his omega a nice hand job that left Dean practically boneless. If it hadn’t been for the wall and Cas holding Dean up he was sure the omega would have ended up on the floor.

Dean was so blissed out, Cas had to end up helping his omega get dressed. Dean was sitting on the bed smiling at his husband. Cas had already managed to get Dean in his black maternity dress pants. Both him and Dean thanked god for elastic waistbands. Cas was buttoning down Dean’s blue dress shirt. When he got to Dean’s belly he knelt down in the floor so he could lay kisses over the taunt stretched skin before he finished buttoning the shirt. They kissed chastely before heading out for the studio. They’d grab breakfast at craft services.

While they sat in the makeup chairs, Dean and Cas rehashed a conversation they had had multiple times over the last three months. “Cas I really don’t think naming out son Bombus is wise. I know it is Latin for bee and I know you love bees but I don’t want our child getting teased because of it. Plus I don’t want to be one of those celebrity couples that gives their kids off the wall weird names.” Dean explained as he ate a doughnut. The makeup stylist looked annoyed because she kept having to wipe the powdered sugar off of Dean. They all humored him though. A pregnant omega was not something you didn’t trifled with.

“Okay. I just want our son to have a name with meaning. You were named for your grandmother. Is there anyone you’d like to name our son after?” Castiel asked as the hairstylist vainly tried to make Cas’ hair lay down.

“No, I’d rather it be something original. Too much drama in my family and I don’t want that laid at his feet either. What about your family Castiel? I’ve only ever met Gabriel.” Dean inquired.

“For good reason. No I wouldn’t want to put my family’s drama on him either. We’ll figure it out Dean.” Cas said getting up after the hair stylist gave up on Cas’ hair with a huff. Cas kissed Dean’s forehead and then helped Dean up from the chair. They headed to Dean’s dressing room to wait for the call to set. Sam didn’t want them peaking because he wanted the particulars of the baby shower to be a surprise.

Dean laid his head is Cas lap and the omega was soon fast asleep. He awoke to Sam, Gabriel, and Cas talking softly over him. When Cas felt him stir he said, “Hey Dean, you feeling up to this?”

“Yeah, just so tired but I think the nap helped.” Dean said attempting to sit up on his own and failing. Cas gently helped him.

“You’re looking ready to pop Dean-o.” Gabriel said with a smile. “Are you ready for all the fun and embarrassment me and Samsquatch have planned for you?”

“Embarrassment? That doesn’t sound like what I signed up for.” Dean said with a slight hint of irritation. 

“Easy there. We don’t need a raging pregnant omega on our hands. Nothing to crazy. Just maybe Sam and I got a hold of you and Cassie’s baby picture is all.” Gabriel said with glee in his voice.

“Sam!” Dean complained.

“Oh hush Dean! It will be fun.” Sam insisted as he put his arm around Gabriel. Gabriel leaned into the touch with a comfortable sigh.

“Looks like our brothers have us cornered.” Castiel said with surrender.

“You just wait, your day will come!” Dean threatened as they made their way out of Dean’s dressing room and toward set. 

First thing Dean notices is the excess of blue balloons and streamers covering much of the set. Second is that there are a lot of extra guest chairs scattered on the stage. He knew they had invited people to come join in but he didn’t know it was that many. Dean swears under his breath. “Dean?” Cas questions.

“If our brothers embarrass us on national television, they will pay. Maybe not today but soon. Sammy just might get Nair in his shampoo. And Gabriel… I’ll tell the whole world he likes to cosplay My Little Pony.” Dean huffs.

Castiel laughs and promises, “I’ll be right there with you, providing pictures as proof. My personal favorite is when Gabe dressed as Pinkie Pie for Comic Con last year. We could plaster it on billboards all over the city.” 

“I knew there was a reason I loved you.” Dean smiles and leans over to peck Cas on the cheek. Dean takes the seat next to Sam and Cas sits next to Dean. Gabriel sits at Sam’s other side looking smug. He might not look that way if he knew what he and Cas had in mind for revenge.

The lights come up and the cameras roll. “Welcome to Winchester Brother’s Weekly Talk.” Sam says with his best smile. “Today is a special edition. Today we are hosting for your viewing pleasure my brother and brother-in-law’s celebrity baby shower! Joining Dean and I is of course Castiel, Dean’s mate and Gabriel Milton, Castiel’s brother and our new fill in co-host while Dean is away.”

“Thank you Sam. Castiel and I are happy to share in this celebration with our viewers. Our little boy pup should be here any day now.” Dean said laying his hand on his stomach and Cas beamed at the camera as he placed his hand on top of Dean’s.

“Aren’t they precious? I think I speak for Sam too when I say I’m so excited to be becoming an uncle.” Gabe said smiling.

“Well let’s get this party started. We’ve kept the guest list a secret from Dean and Castiel so let’s break the anticipation and bring out our celebrity party guests.” Sam says ramping up the excitement in his voice.

“Our first guest is Charlie Bradbury the owner of the multi-billion dollar company, Queen of Moons Tech Corp and childhood best friend of Dean and Sam.” Gabriel says as the smiling redhead comes out and placing a gift on the table in the back and takes her seat. Dean smiled at his friend and she blew him a kiss.

“Our second guest is head chef and owner of the Cajun restaurant, Vamp de Lafitte, Benny Lafitte. Also joining us is internet blogger and novelist, Becky Rosen.” Both took their seats. Becky made eyes at Sam. Dean wonder how she’ll take it when she finds out Sam is taken.

“Also welcome to stage this group of actors I know you all love, Bobby Singer, Jo and Ellen Harvelle, Dick Roman, Frank Devereaux, Gwen Campbell, Gordon Walker, Sarah Blake and Alex Jones” Sam announced. The stage was getting crowded and Dean was starting to feel a little bit overwhelmed.

“Last but certainty not least welcome singer and song writer Ash Lindberg and award winning singer Abaddon.” Gabriel finished with a flourish.

They took a commercial break and Dean gave Sam a heavily annoyed look. “What?” Sam said sounding defensive. 

“Don’t you think you might have went overboard with the number of celebrity guests?” Dean said with agitation.

“To be honest this is less than half that actually wanted to come. We had to deny a lot of people. You and Cas are popular and loved by a many of people.” Sam said honestly like Dean should already be aware of the fact. Dean took a deep breath.

“Dean-o, we all love you.” Gabriel said looking sincere. 

Dean leaned on Cas and scented him trying to use his alpha scent to calm him. Yeah Dean and Cas were celebrities but they didn’t exactly always like the spotlight that was on them. “Love you Dean. I can’t wait to get you home so I can cuddle you in our nest.” Cas said in a whisper. Cas always knew the right thing to say to put Dean at ease. 

With his husband Dean manage to make it through all the gifts and banter. He even resisted the urge to throttle Sam and Gabriel when they put up very embarrassing baby pictures of he and Cas. They used a computer program to try to predict what the pup would look like. Dean felt it was a little creepy and skewed and he hoped for the pup’s sake it was wrong.

By the time it was all over and Dean had paid his respects to all the guests he was exhausted. His back was hurting something terrible. Cas and him went back to his dressing room. Dean went straight for the couch to lay down. Cas removed Dean makeup while the omega winced at the increasing pain in his back.

“Dean are you alright?” Cas said with worry.

“I think so. My back is just killing me.” Dean said wincing more. Cas sat on the couch propping Dean up against him and he started rubbing his pregnant omega’s back. There was a soft knock on the door. “Come in.” Dean said tiredly.

“Hey.” Sam said poking his head in. “You’re not going to kill us are you?” 

“Not right now. However you both can expect just deserved embarrassment in the future” Dean says as Sam and Gabriel both come into his dressing room. Dean winces as another sharp pain radiates through his back.

“You alright Dean-o” Gabe asks.

“Back just hurts. Think I need to go home and rest.” Dean makes a move to stand and grunts.

“Honey?” Cas says with concern.

“Cas I think my water just broke.” Dean says looking down at the wetness soaking into his pants.

“Dean.” Cas says pulling Dean into an embrace. “Sam pull my car as close as you can get to the side door. Gabe go to the house and get Dean’s bag. It is in the closet by the front door.” Cas dispatches both brothers who leave in a hurry to do as they are told. “Sweetheart I love you so much. Can you walk to the door? I’ll carry you if you need me to.” Cas says peppering Dean’s cheek and jaw with kisses.

“I think I can make it as long as you hold onto me.” Dean says taking deep breaths. Dean has a contraction before Sam gets back letting Cas know the car is ready. Dean whines a little from the pain and clenches Cas hand. “This sucks Cas!” Dean says when it finally lets up.

“I know darling. Let’s get you to the hospital so you can have an epidural.” Cas says helping Dean to his feet.

“That sounds wonderful.” Dean admits as he lets Cas lead him to the car. Castiel gets them to the hospital quickly but safely. The alpha keeps and outward demeanor of calm but on the inside he is a nervous wreck. He doesn’t like to see his omega in pain.

Dean is quickly admitted and taken to a private birthing suite. Dean’s labor progresses quickly. It’s only four hours before the doctor is there telling Dean it is time to push. Cas is there letting Dean abuse his hand and his ears. Dean labor progressed so quickly he didn’t get to have and epidural. Dean at one point yells at Cas, “If you want more pups you’ll be carrying them yourself you asshole!” Cas just nods and lets Dean squeeze his hand until he’s sure to have bruises but the alpha doesn’t care. At 8:02pm Cas hears his son cry as he enters the world. It’s the most beautiful sound he is ever heard. 

Cas can tell Dean is exhausted but the omega manages a beaming smile at their son. The nurses cleans him up before they lay him on Dean’s chest. Cas can’t help it. He cries. “Sappy alpha.” Dean says looking up at his husband.

“Dean. I love you so much it hurts right now.” Cas says kissing Dean and his son. “What are we going to call him?” Cas asked with wonder.

“Haven. We should call him Haven. He will be our oasis in this crazy life we lead. I love you Cas.” Dean says kissing his alpha’s hand.

“I love you too Dean and our precious Haven.” Castiel says like a prayer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know in the comments what you think and if you want more.


	4. Part Four: Lights, Camera, Action, Protect!

[](http://s1253.photobucket.com/user/Kelly_Ann_Tyler/media/Phototastic-8_16_2018_d69c21d8-5d43-4942-be94-95a2ef9d9711_zpsm5vrvf1c.jpg.html)

 

Part Four: Lights, Camera, Action, Protect!

After the initial arrival of Haven sunk in, Dean recalled with embarrassment and guilt what he had yelled at Cas during delivery. Cas was anything but an asshole and he really did want to have another pup one day. Only not right now of course. They needed to focus on Haven. Dean was alone in his hospital room feeling absolutely awful. Cas had made a quick trip home to get changes of clothes because he was staying over at the hospital until they could all go home.

Dean's normal scent of fresh meadow was replaced by the aroma of a forest fire. The entire room reeked of distressed omega. When Cas came in the room he immediately ran to Dean throwing his arms around his mate. "Dean what has happened? Are you all right? Is Haven okay?" Cas said panicked.

"We are both fine. Cas, I said terrible things to you when I was in labor. I don't believe you're an asshole and I do desire to have another pup someday. I'm so sorry." Dean said on the verge of tears.

"Dean I know you didn't mean it. You were in pain and frightened. I would have let you abuse me any way you wanted if it made you feel better." Cas said hugging the omega close. "I love you and Haven so much that I put nothing before you. Not even my own life." Cas confessed.

"Don't say that Cas. I'd be lost without you." Dean whimpered.

"Lost... no Dean you're the strongest person I know. No matter what is thrown at you I know you're stronger...stronger than me." Cas said and kissed Dean's forehead.

"Sometimes I think your a figment of my imagination because it was like you were created for me." Dean says wiping his cheeks free of tears.

"And you for me Dean. You need to lay back and rest. Are you in any pain." Cas asked stroking Dean's cheek.

"It is bearable. Lay down with me Cas." Dean pleaded. Luckily the birthing suite they had rented had an extra large bed. Cas took off his shoes and changed into the sweat pants and a t-shirt he brought for nightwear. He crawled carefully into bed with his husband. Dean immediately laid on Cas' chest and the alpha encircled the omega in his arms. The burnt smell had almost dissipated and the smell of content but tired omega and alpha filled the room as they drifted off to sleep in each other's arms.

~~~ Two Days Later ~~~

Dean was happy to be going home. They had had to employ a security team when paparazzi tried to sneak into the hospital wing to get pictures of Haven. A bodyguard was just outside the door as Cas packed their belongings and Dean fed Haven. Dean looked lovingly down at his blue eyed son. Dean was happy the baby had his alpha's eyes. The baby had his mouth and Cas' nose. The baby hair was so short it was hard to tell whether it would would be dark like Cas' or light like Dean's yet.

Dean looked up from breastfeeding Haven to find Cas staring at him. "What?" Dean said with a smile.

"You're gorgeous. You carried, birthed and now watching you feed our son from your breast. You are a god to me. The things you can do. You're astonishing." Cas lamented.

"Alright Cas I think you're love drunk." Dean reasoned.

"Absolutely, and it's all you." Cas said as he came over to peak at Haven. "Such treasures." Cas said softly. There was a soft knock at the door. "Enter." Cas responded.

Their head of security, Mick, leaned in. "Sirs your car is waiting downstairs. Ketch and Toni have the paparazzi cordoned off. However I would suggest covering the wee pup to keep them from getting a photo."

"Thank you Mick." Dean responded kindly.

"My pleasure, sir." Mick said closing the door and resuming his post.

"Are you ready for this Cas?" Dean asked with a sigh.

"Don't worry Dean, I won't let those infernal photographers anywhere near you or the pup." Cas vowed. Dean smiled and took Cas' hand as they walked out to face the world.

When they got outside it was apparent that the media storm had gotten out of control. There were at least twenty five photographers and even a few news stations all trying to get a look at Cas and Dean's pup. "Vultures." Cas growled under his breath. Mick stayed by them while Toni and Ketch held the line of paparazzi at bay. Dean was nearly to the car when a short curly hair beta male broke through the line. Cas caught sight of the man and immediately put his body between the intruder and his family. When the man ignored yells from the security team to stop, Cas took action. He kick the interloper hard in the stomach.

Cas walked up and stood over the beta and growl. "Hey man I'm just trying to do my job." The beta said sounding pained.

"If your job is to attack my mate and pup you're going to find yourself permanently on that ground if you're not careful. What is your name so I know who to file charges against." Cas demanded. The beta refused to answer. 

Mick grabbed the man and patted him down finding a wallet with ID. "His name is Marv M. Tron. I'll have Toni take him downtown to be booked. She is friends with the head of the PD." Cas nodded that Mick's plan of action was acceptable. Cas turned and helped Dean get the car seat secured before then helping his mate inside. Cas rode up front with Mick while Ketch followed in a trailing vehicle. Toni headed out in another vehicle in the opposite direction taking Marv to the police station.

"Sir, Charlie Bradbury came by and upgraded your security system. If I may say so it could rival the White House's. I'm afraid it will be needed. In the last twenty four hours we've had two individuals trying to gain access to the property. There may be the need for additional staff." Mick said sounding cautious.

"I trust your judgement. Hire who we need and you vet them." Cas said with authority.

"Yes sir." Mick said with respect.

All of this was starting to make Dean's head spin. Yes, he'd spent time in the spotlight but it had never been like this. Now he had Haven and it raised the stakes so high. Plus Cas taking charge as protector was kind of hot.

When they got home, Mick went inside first checking the house. Ketch stayed with them in full bodyguard mode. Once Mick deemed the house safe, he ushered them issue. Ketch stayed outside patrolling the perimeter while Mick sat in the command center in a spare room off the foyer by the front door.

Dean and Cas went straight upstairs. Cas sat up a bassinet in their room. They had a marvelous nursery set up for Haven but right now with everything going on they wanted to all be close. They decided to order take out for themselves and the security team. Cas called Mick on the newly installed com system to let him know to expect a delivery man at the gate and from what restaurant it was from.

Dean changed into pajamas even though it was early afternoon. He just wanted to be comfortable and snuggle with Cas. Cas took the hint and did the same. They ate their dinner when it arrived. Then Cas pulled the bassinet close to the bed. When the alpha crawled into bed, Dean grabbed him and pulled him close. "My love, are you alright?" Cas whispered.

“As long and I have you and Haven, I’ll be fine. Just worried is all." Dean said then nuzzled in to scent Cas.

"Don't worry Dean. As long as I have breath I'll keep my two treasures safe." Cas promised. Dean smiled into Cas' neck and soon fell asleep, letting the scent of his alpha sooth him.

Dean awoke a short time later to his baby’s cries. He went to jump up, when he noticed Cas was already up retrieving Haven from the bassinet. When Dean observed Cas checking Haven's diaper, Dean said, "He's hungry."

"How do you know?" Cas asked bringing Haven to Dean.

"Not exactly sure. I'm thinking it's an omega thing." Dean said taking Haven from Cas. Dean exposed his breast and tilted Havens head to it. Haven nuzzled for a moment then latched on.

"Like I said astonishing." Cas said in awe. He laid next to Dean on the bed and then draped his arm around his mate. "We'd be lost without you." Cas decreed.

"You'd figure it out Cas." Dean said dismissing Cas assertion.

"Maybe but..." Cas trailed off and his eyebrows knitted together in a look of distress. "I never want to think about any scenario where Haven or I would have to be without you." Cas said sounding fraught.

"Hey alpha, don't be going all melancholy on me. I'm not going anywhere." Dean said shifting Haven so the pup was at a more comfortable angle at Dean's breast.

"Good." Cas said and kissed Dean on the forehead and then started playing with Havens small fingers.

The next few days went by lazily. Cas and Dean were immersed in everything Haven and barely paid any attention to the outside world. It was after about three days that Sam and Gabriel came for a visit. They had visited the hospital and kept in contact by text. They had decided to give the new parents a couple of days of bonding with their pup without being annoyed by their brothers.

Gabriel came into the den followed by Sam. They were escorted by Mick. “Thank you Mick.” Cas said as means of letting their security chief know that he could return to his post. Gabriel sat heavily on the sofa and Sam sat next to him close enough they were touching from knee to shoulder.

“It is a circus out there. We were mob trying to get in. Toni and Ketch manage to beat the photographers back but it was insane.” Gabriel exclaimed.

“Have there been any more breaches?” Sam asked worried.

“No but I have hired two more bodyguards. Mick has vetted them. Their names are Billie and Victor and they start tomorrow.” Cas said while playing with Haven’s feet as Dean was feeding the pup.

Gabriel got up to peak at the pup. “He’s a cutie. I’m so happy for you two.” Gabriel said sounding very serious for him.

“Hey, you okay Gabriel?” Dean said with concern.

“Yeah, just you know I am an omega. Whether I agree with all that comes with that it does make me yearn for pups.” Gabriel admitted.

Sam rose from the couch and placed a chase kiss on Gabriel’s mouth and then whispered something in the omega’s ear. Gabriel smiled and giggled a little. “What’s going on?” Dean questioned.

Sam stood up straight making him look like even more of a giant. He looked at Gabriel who nodded agreement for Sam to continue. “Gabriel and I have decided to be mated. We are planning a small ceremony that will take place in a month.” Sam announced proudly.

“I am so happy for you two.” Cas said rising giving Sam and Gabriel hearty hugs. Dean put the pup in the bassinet and hugged them as well. They celebrated with a meal curtesy of Benny who had sent it with Sam and Gabriel. Gabriel and Sam looked lovingly at each other throughout and it warmed Dean’s heart to see his brother and brother-in-law so happy.

That night as Cas and Dean drifted to sleep, Dean only had one thought. They were blessed.

After about two weeks, Dean started to think they were cursed. The media’s hassle of them had not let up like they had hoped. They had both had to change their phone numbers twice as media outlets had gotten ahold of them. They were offered insane amounts of money by magazines and news programs to get the first picture or footage of Haven. Dean and Cas had refused. Their pup was not a means to make money. The idea disgusted them.

Things had gotten so bad that they had added a sixth person to their security detail. His name was Fenrir and Dean didn’t like him. He was a big brutish acting alpha. Cas asked Mick to keep him on perimeter detail to make Dean feel more comfortable. Cas had to admit his nerves were starting to get frayed. They didn’t leave the house except to take Dean and Haven to their medical checkup. They were both starting to get cabin fever. 

The back of their property was three acres of manicured gardens. Cas had had them done similar to a regency garden with a slightly modern twist. They decided to take Haven in the stroller and enjoy the outdoors for a change. Toni and Ketch positioned themselves at a distance to give the pair as much privacy as safety would afford. Fenrir was on the perimeter and Mick was at the command center inside. Victor and Billie had the front of the house and the gate.

Dean and Cas strolled hand in hand while Cas pushed the stroller. They were toward the back of the garden when Cas heard a noise. A photographer had climbed up on the fence and was snapping photos. Toni and Ketch rushed to put themselves between their charges and the photographer. Fenrir was by the fence running toward the interloper. It was then that it happened. The photographer trying to get a better angle leaned on a lamp post that abutted the fence. The lamp post gave way and came crashing down nearly hitting the stroller. Cas quickly acted, pulling the stroller away as well as pulling Dean back to safety.

Fenrir tackled the man crushing him to the ground. Cas saw red and for the first time he let his alpha take control. After ensuring his mate and pup were in good hands with Toni and Ketch, he walked over to where Fenrir was restraining the man. “You trespass on my property and then you endanger my mate and pup.” Cas said letting his eyes bleed to alpha red. 

Fenrir held the man’s hand behind his back and forced him to face Cas. Cas scented and discerned the miscreant was an alpha. The photographer tried to posture but it came across as awkward and pathetic while being held by Fenrir. “Sir, whatever you want to do to him I will facilitate it and tell no one. Endangering you honorable mate and that innocent pup, he deserves no quarter.” Fenrir declared in his thick accent.

Cas was taken aback at Fenrir’s words but soon brought himself back to the matter at hand. Cas picked up the camera the scoundrel had used to violate their privacy and smashed it against a nearby boulder. He took out the memory card and smashed it to bits as well. “Toni!” Cas called. Toni trotted up quickly. “Take this man where you took the other. Make sure that the chief of police is aware that his action almost injured my family. See to it he doesn’t get any quarter under the law.” Cas instructed.

Toni cuffs the man, they find out after a pat down is Gordon. She is about to lead him away when Cas says, “Wait.” Cas rears back and punches Gordon in the face. Blood pours from Gordon’s nose. “He got that when he fell.” Cas decrees. Fenrir smiles and nods and Toni says, “Yes sir” in her grand British accent.

Cas walks back to Dean who is sitting on a bench and has Haven to his breast feeding him. Ketch is turned away to give privacy but is keeping an eagle eye on everything. Fenrir goes back to patrolling the perimeter and tells Cas to inform Dean he is glad none of them was hurt. Cas walks to his mate with worry on his face. Cas is alittle afraid Dean will be upset at his action toward the intruder. Dean stands and puts his free arm around Cas. Dean whispers, “Never thought I’d say this but you going all protective alpha is really hot.” 

Cas whines, “Dean you’re killing me. Three more weeks before I can have you my love. Don’t tease me.”

“Sorry.” Dean says but it is pretty apparent he is not.

They retreat back to the house to recover from their ordeal. That is when it occurs to Dean what they need to do. “Cas the media all wants the first look at Haven since the public has not laid eyes on him. What if we take that opportunity away from them?” Dean proposes.

“How do you propose to do that? You don’t mean to give into the vultures do you?” Cas inquires.

“No but what if we let the public see Haven without the media outlets benefitting. I propose we take Haven to a taping of the show and show him off on air. It will be on our terms.” Dean proposed.

“I like it. Once everyone see our gorgeous pup the photographers will disperse because their market for the photos would be gone.” Cas reasoned.

“Correct.” Dean smiled.

“Let’s do it.” Cas said smiling at his mate. “You are so smart and resourceful, my love. Exquisite.” Cas said enraptured. Dean preened under the praise.

The following week they did an entire show on Winchester Brother’s Weekly Talk. They answered questions from twitter. Dean spoke about how he felt it was important if you could to breast feed. Cas talked about how much he adorned Haven and how Dean was the treasure of his world. Cas talked Dean up so much the omega was blushing furiously by the end.

The very last segment Sam and Gabriel announced they would be mating and getting married. Also that the show would be going on a month long hiatus in a week so they could marry and have a honeymoon. That night #Haven and #Gabriel+Sam were the top trending topics on twitter.

The photographers dispersed but Cas and Dean kept Mick, Toni, Ketch and Fenrir on staff. Cas didn’t want to take any chances with his treasures safety.

That night Haven went to sleep hard. Gabriel had worn the pup out playing with him. Cas hoped that Sam and Gabriel would have a pup soon. Cas snuggled into Dean who was looking rather fetching in his silky green boxers. Dean turned toward Cas and ran his hands over Cas’ bare chest and down across his abs. “Alpha” Dean whispered seductively. 

“Dean you have two more weeks before you are released for sex. Please don’t tease me.” Cas whined.

“I’m not tease. True we can’t do everything but I can still make you feel good.” Dean said smiling tantalizingly. 

“Dean.” Cas said breathlessly as Dean slid his hand inside Cas boxers. It had been a while so it didn’t take long. Cas had been reluctant to pleasure himself. It just felt wrong now that he was mated. His pleasure he felt belonged to Dean. Cas silently screamed his release into Dean’s lips as they kissed feverishly. “Love you my wonderful omega.” Cas lamented in his bliss.

“Love you my adorable alpha.” Dean said before capturing Cas’ lips in another bruising kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if want more in the comments!

**Author's Note:**

> I live on your kudos and comments! :)


End file.
